1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hitches. In another aspect, the present invention relates to hitches, and to methods, apparatus and products for engagement of hitches with trailers and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
For many years now vehicles that are temporarily connected to trailers have been used to transport boats, off-road vehicles, lawn maintenance equipment, and other vehicles. Generally, a hitch assembly connected to the towing vehicle and trailer is employed to permit their interconnection.
Standard trailer hitches commonly include a socket on the tongue of a trailer for connection with a ball mounted on the towing bar of the towing vehicle. Coupling of the ball and socket requires the driver of the motor vehicle to rearwardly maneuver the vehicle until the ball of the hitch is vertically aligned with the socket of the trailer. Without assistance, the driver typically has difficulty maneuvering the ball into position for engagement with the socket since the ball and socket are outside the driver's field of vision. Even with assistance, vertical alignment of the trailer hitch components may be a frustrating and time consuming task. Additionally, damage to the vehicle or trailer is a real possibility with such blind maneuvering.
For even experienced drivers, hookup requires much trial and error. Generally, the driver must back up slowly and repeatedly stop the vehicle and exit the vehicle to determine the new location of the hitch with respect to the trailer hitch so as to not damage the vehicle. This is undesirable for user's who utilize trailers often such as farmers. Hence, there is a need for a trailer hitch alignment system that allows a user to conveniently align a vehicle with a trailer hitch without the user having to exit the vehicle.
As would be expected, many devices have been put forth to solve this problem, dating back a number of years and extending to the present. Most such devices include a pair of co-operating visual aids, one secured to the trailer and the other secured to the towing vehicle, so that alignment of the hitch components may be made by maneuvering the vehicle from the driver's seat. Representative of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,918,746, 4,285,138 and 4,065,147. Most of these devices are either impractical, easily damaged, or prohibitively expensive. Some hitching assemblies have complicated pivoting components and mechanical guiding members permitting less precise positioning of the vehicle by the operator. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,197,157 and 2,844,390)
Other devices recognize the shortcomings of all of the line of sight devices, and provide for “blind” coupling, depending upon electronic sensors, signal transmitters and the like.
Many of these devices, however, are electromechanical, in that some physical connection between the towed and the towing vehicle is necessary. U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,775 utilizes a spool of wire with a micro-switch connected to a display to show how much of the wire is extended or retracted, which indicates relative coupling positions of the hitch components. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,563 utilizes a wire, with the added provision for indication of the direction of deviation of the wire from axial alignment as the towing vehicle maneuvers. Other patents utilizing a combination of electronics, display, and switching devices include U.S. Pat. No. 2,797,406 (hitch contact switches carried by towing vehicle), U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,628 (position switches tripped by ball) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,494 (flexure of a member utilized as a sensing means for indication of relative angular and linear positions). U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,921 utilizes a wave emitter on the towing vehicle and a wave receiver coil on the trailer. A current is induced in the coil, which is monitored to show relative positions of the emitter and receiver coils. The physical connection between the towing and the towed vehicles is in this case an electrical conductor. However, a considerable number of components and electrical controls are necessary.
In contrast, U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,257 issued Dec. 2, 1975, to Roberts, employs no mechanical connection between the trailer and towing vehicle. The '257 patent discloses a trailer hitch guidance system for assisting the operator of a towing vehicle, during the backing of the later, provides a transmitter on the vehicle to be towed and a receiver on the towing vehicle which receives a signal from the transmitter and detects from the amplitude and the polarity of the respective coordinate signals generated thereby, the direction and proximity of the towing vehicle with respect to the towed vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,526, issued Mar. 11, 1980, to Myers, discloses a hitch guide assembly comprising a target post vertically positioned above a socket member of a towed vehicle and sighting means vertically positioned above a ball member of a towing vehicle. The sighting means comprises a V-shaped mounting bracket which magnetically couples to the towing vehicle and has an extension arm pivotally attached to the mounting bracket. The sighting means further includes a guide pointer which may be selectively positioned along the extension arm so that, when combined with the pivoted adjustment of extension arm, the outer end portion of the guide pointer is substantially positioned over the coupling member of the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,138, issued Aug. 25, 1981, to Berry, discloses aligning devices for aligning a towing vehicle with a trailer wherein the towing vehicle has a ball and the trailer vehicle a socket carrying arm. A pair of magnetic bases having vertically positionable wands are placed one on the towing vehicle and one on the trailer. Each wand has an elastic gromet slidable along its length for retaining a signal flag on its upper side and to permit passage between the wand and the gromet of a plumb line. There are two plumb lines and two plumb bobs which when the lines are vertical and the two plumb bobs positioned immediately above the ball and the trailer socket, the alignment flags will be horizontal so that when the vehicle is backed toward the trailer unit the flags cross then hookup can be effectuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,788, issued Feb. 9, 1988, to Suter, discloses an apparatus for facilitating the alignment of a trailer hitch socket with the ball mounted on the towing vehicle is provided wherein a couple of interfitting masts are used. The first mast mounts atop the socket on the trailer tongue and extends vertically upward high enough to the point which it is visible from the towing vehicle. The second mast has a collar to engage it on the ball of the trailer hitch attached to the towing vehicle. It also extends upwardly to a height at which it is visible from within the towing vehicle. As the vehicle backs up toward the trailer, the driver can see the two masts and steer such that they will come closer and closer together and finally nest together when the socket is directly over the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,376, issued Mar. 6, 1990, to Neeley, discloses a hitch viewing mirror assembly detachably mounts directly to the tow vehicle, either a special tail-gate clamping means for a pick-up truck or a magnetic mount for a passenger car, thus the tow view operator may view the two vehicle hitch member and the trailer hitch member while operating the tow vehicle during the coupling process thereby providing a particularly effective method of aligning the position of the hitch members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,116, issued Jan. 29, 1991, to Evertson, discloses a trailer hitch positioning aid having a magnetic switching unit mounted upon the hitch ball and a corresponding permanent magnetic field unit secured to the socket of the hitch. The magnetic switches are mounted about the ball in a triangular pattern, while the magnetic field is in a “U” shape, so that closing of one or more of the magnetic switches indicates relative position of the hitch ball and socket. No physical connection is necessary between the trailer and the towing vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,441, issued Jul. 30, 1991, to Murray, discloses a visual aid to assist a driver in maneuvering a towing vehicle toward a trailer or other vehicle to be towed for precisely aligning the hitch components of the two vehicles. The device mounts only to the towed vehicle and includes an integral bumper member to protect the vehicles should the driver back too far. The device is adaptable to all conventional trailer hitch components and is simple and easy to use. It comprises a universal adaptor, a sighting mast and a strap for attaching the assembly to the towed vehicle. The mast can be mounted in the vertical position for viewing through the back window or at an angle to extend laterally past the side of the tow vehicle to allow the driver to view the mast even if rearward visibility is blocked through the rear window of a tow vehicle. The mast is disturbed from its rest position when the hitch components are aligned. The device is also designed such that it can be mounted to a vehicle to provide an early warning signal to the driver of closely approaching an object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,123, issued Apr. 28, 1992, to Rubenzik, discloses a vehicle docking device includes a matrix of sensors arranged in a planar array of rows and columns spaced apart from one another. The matrix of sensors is mounted proximate the hitch ball of the towing vehicle in a horizontal plane. An activator is supported in a predetermined position relative to the towing hitch of the vehicle to be towed for activating one of the sensors closest thereto. The activator is positioned to be directed at the center point of the sensor matrix when the hitch ball is directly under the towing hitch. The sensor matrix is electrically coupled to a corresponding array of indicators disposed near the driver of the towing vehicle. Each indicator is associated with a corresponding sensor. By observing the array of indicators, the driver can determine whether the hitch ball and towing hitch are aligned, or in what direction correction is required.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,588, issued May 19, 1992, to Walston, discloses a trailer hitch alignment guide device, for a ball and socket hitch, wherein the guides can be mounted either to the rear or side, wherein the sighting elements on the guides are visually emblematic of the coupling elements, where one sighting element is isomorphic of the hitch ball and the other sighting element is isomorphic of the socket, and where the sighting elements are scribed with lines which visually amplify deviations from alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,554, issued Dec. 14, 1993, to Law et al., discloses an alignment guide includes a plurality of guide assemblies, one of which is mounted to a trailer hitch ball and the other mounted to a trailer tongue, wherein the guides each include telescoping vertical leg members for alignment and communication relative to one another for the positioning of a trailer hitch tongue relative to an associated trailer ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,352, issued Sep. 24, 1996 to Mills, discloses a trailer hitch alignment device which allows the driver of a vehicle to align the hitch of the driven vehicle with that of its trailer with no aid from another individual. The invention utilizes two masts having acrylic flags attached thereto mounted upon the hitch components of the respective vehicles to provide visual reference points for the driver. The acrylic flags are bright in color which allow them to be sufficiently illuminated by the reverse lights of the towing vehicle during times of darkness, thereby making night-time hitch alignment possible. Each mast is mounted to a hitch component via a dome-shaped base having several magnets underneath. The magnets provide the attraction force necessary to mount the masts to the hitch components and the shape of the mounting bases provide the bases with the ability to mounted upon virtually any hitch configuration. The mountings are further secured through the use of velcro-type straps which extend from the mounting bases to the hitch components. This enhances stability and, therefore, performance, of the invention when alignment is required over rough terrain or high winds. The invention further has a swing arm offset bracket to allow for the mounting of the masts on towing vehicles having spare tires mounted on their rear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,650,764, issued Jul. 22, 1997, to McCullough, discloses a visual aid for assisting a driver backing up a towing vehicle to a drawn vehicle. A visual display includes a flat screen upon which are depicted images in the form of silhouettes or like simulations of the respective vehicles. This effect is provided by partially and selectively illuminating the screen. A sensor is placed on at least one of the vehicles for detecting relative alignment therebetween and proximity thereof. The sensor generates a signal which controls the screen. The silhouettes are moved on the screen in proportion to the actual relationship of the two vehicles. In a preferred embodiment, the image of the towing vehicle is stationary, and the image of the drawn vehicle moves responsive to input from the sensor. The sensor may employ an emitting coil and an induction coil, or may be of the reflected energy type, such as radar and infrared radiation. The display control preferably comprises a microprocessor. The visual aid has an on-off switch, a proximity readout, and an alarm annunciating the presence of an object interposed between the tow vehicle and the draft vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,621, issued Sep. 23, 1997, to Lockwood, discloses a device for facilitating the alignment of a trailer hitch socket with the ball mounted on the towing vehicle is composed of a fixed sight member, a pivoting sight member, and a stop plate. The pivoting sight member mounts on the edges of the trailer tongue and extends vertically upward to the point which it is visible from the towing vehicle. The fixed sight member is magnetically attached to the towing vehicle and mounted adjacent the towing ball on the trailer hitch. The fixed sight member extends vertically upward to a height at which it is visible from within the towing vehicle. As the vehicle backs up toward the trailer, the driver can see the two sight members and steer such that they will come closer and closer together. When the socket is directly over the ball the pivoting sight member is actuated and signals the driver that alignment is achieved. The stop brace prevents the towing vehicle from colliding with the trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,706, issued Oct. 28, 1997, to Talcott, discloses a device for alignment of a trailer and a towing vehicle which consists of a visible mast placed on the trailer tongue to allow the towing vehicle driver to view the mast and to easily back into a correct position for coupling with the trailer. The mast has a pivotable arm which can be secured in either an extended contact position or a relaxed, downward position as necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,729,194, issued Mar. 17, 1988, to Spears et al., discloses various configurations of components to provide for either informing an operator of a vehicle of relative positions of the vehicle and a stationary trailer during a backing procedure or informing the operator of an arrival at a hitchable position during the backing procedure. Three general embodiments are disclosed which include use of a magnetically activated switch, use of an autofocus assembly and use of a light reflective arrangement. Several possible combinations of the separate embodiments are explained which enhance the function of the assemblies to ensure proper positioning of the vehicle relative to the stationary trailer. Explanations of each embodiment are provided along with numerous variations to each. Each of the embodiments rely upon a component, or group of components, located on the vehicle which require a power source to operate. When it is a requirement that a component be placed upon the stationary trailer, that component does not require a source of power. An explanation of various modes of informing the operator of the feedback from the deployed components are presented. These include both audio feedback as well as visual feedback.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,852, issued Oct. 13, 1988, to Fairchild, discloses an apparatus for indicating axial alignment or deviation from alignment, and proximity between a tow vehicle and a trailer towards which the tow vehicle must be maneuvered. The apparatus comprises a storage reel mounted on the tow vehicle for storing and paying out a cord, a pulley having a magnet for mounting the pulley temporarily on the trailer hitch, and a take up reel mounted on the tow vehicle for applying tension to the cord. As the tow vehicle is maneuvered, changes in relative position between tow vehicle and trailer cause the cord to change length and angular orientation relative to the tow vehicle. These changes are sensed as one or both of the storage reel and take up reel rotate responsive to cord changes. A plurality of switches make or break contact to a matrix of indicating lamps located in the cabin of the tow vehicle, the indicating lamps indicating position of the tow vehicle relative to the trailer. The reels are permanently or temporarily mounted on the tow vehicle. The pulley has a magnet for temporary, readily removable attachment to the trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,861,814, issued Jan. 19, 1999, to Clayton, discloses a new trailer hitch with sensor system for allowing for easier alignment for coupling with a trailer. The inventive device includes a hitch portion secured to a rear portion of a towing vehicle. The hitch portion has an upper ball portion. The upper ball portion has a pair of sensors disposed therein. Each of the sensors are connected to a central wire. The central wire extends interiorly of the vehicle. A trailer tongue extends outwardly from a trailer. The trailer tongue has a ball socket formed within a free end thereof. The ball socket is dimensioned for receiving the upper ball portion of the hitch portion therein. The ball socket has a magnet disposed therein for being sensed by the sensors of the upper ball portion. A display box is positioned interiorly of the vehicle. The display box is in communication with the central wire of the pair of sensors. The display box provides signals related to a proximity of the trailer tongue to the hitch portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,035, issued Sep. 14, 1999, discloses a trailer hitch alignment system which includes an alerting device and a tow bar assembly for attachment to a towing vehicle. The tow bar assembly includes a photoelectric sensor for detecting the vertical alignment of a trailer tongue. The tow bar assembly has a hitch ball with a spherical top and a cylindrical body for coupling with a trailer tongue having a semi-spherical socket. In one embodiment, the photoelectric sensor is mounted on the tow bar of the tow bar assembly, adjacent to the hitch ball. In another embodiment, the hitch ball houses the photoelectric sensor within its interior. During operation, the driver of the towing vehicle typically maneuvers the vehicle toward the trailer in a rearward direction. Once the photoelectric sensor detects the vertical alignment of the socket with the ball, the alerting device is activated informing the driver of the alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,795, issued Aug. 8, 2000, to Otterbacher et al., discloses a trailer hitch alignment system for allowing a user to easily align a hitch of a vehicle with a trailer hitch. The inventive device includes a control that is mountable to a visor of the vehicle in view of the driver, a receiver unit attachable to the bumper of the vehicle and in communication with the control unit, a transmitter unit removeably attachable to a trailer hitch that transmits a locating signal that is detectable by the receiver unit, and a storage case. Electronic circuitry within the control unit determines the position of the transmitter unit from the receiver unit from the reception of the locating signal. The control unit includes a turn right indicator and a turn left indicator for visually indicating to the user whether to turn left or right while backing toward the conventional trailer. The control unit also includes a buzzer and stop indicator light for indicating to the user when the ball hitch is positioned below the coupler of the trailer hitch. The control unit also includes a display screen that visually indicates the position of the vehicle with respect to the trailer hitch. If the user needs to turn left or right, either the turn left indicator or the turn right indicator will display various levels of lights indicating to the user that they must turn appropriately for proper alignment of the vehicle with the conventional trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,457, issued Apr. 24, 2001, to Mills et al., discloses a trailer hitching system and method is provided for facilitating an operator's maneuvering of a towing vehicle hitch component into alignment with a towed vehicle hitch component to enable mechanical interconnection of the hitch components. The trailer hitching system includes an alignment sensor attached to either the towing vehicle or the towed vehicle for emitting a light beam over a field of view. A reflector attached to the other of the towing vehicle or the towed vehicle is mounted at a predetermined location relative to the alignment sensor. The reflector reflects a portion of the light beam emitted from the alignment sensor. An alarm in the alignment sensor emits an audible alarm in response to detecting a portion of the reflected light beam. The activation of the audible alarm indicates that the reflector is within the field of view of the alignment sensor and thereby the hitch components are moving towards alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,794, issued Jan. 29, 2002, to Hunter, discloses a trailer hitch alignment apparatus comprising a first guide member removably attached to a vehicle bumper and a second guide member removably attached to a trailer hitch socket. The first guide member includes a magnetic base with a telescopically extensible rod adjustably coupled thereto. The second guide member includes a magnetic base having an upwardly extending telescopic rod and a downwardly extending semi-flexible shaft attached thereto. The shaft extends downwardly through a bore defined by the trailer hitch tongue so as to contact the trailer hitch ball when the ball and socket are aligned. Contact between the shaft and ball causes vertical displacement of the shaft and guide rod. Therefore, the two telescopic guide rods, visible from a driver's seat, facilitates lateral alignment of the ball and socket while vertical displacement of the second rod indicates perfect forward alignment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,603, issued Sep. 2, 2003, to Alger, discloses a trailer hitch alignment hitch system uses height adjustable stanchions with length adjustable arms terminating in mirrors. The stanchions are respectively connectible to a tow vehicle and a trailer and placed so that the mirror is aligned vertically over the hitch connection component of the tow vehicle and the trailer and adjusted so that the respective mirrors are at different heights . The tow vehicle operator backs the tow vehicle until the mirrors visually indicate vertical alignment by one mirror coming into place below the other mirror and obstructing the view of the hitch component.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,098, issued Feb. 11, 2003, to Grasso et al., discloses an alignment device to align a vehicle's trailer hitch ball neck assembly with a trailer hitch socket assembly or tongue assembly. The invention includes two units, each having uprights with engaging press on members. The ball neck upright member has a “C”-shaped bottom portion for frictionally engaging the neck of the trailer hitch ball neck, and the hitch engaging upright member has a “U”-shaped bottom portion for frictionally engaging the outer housing of the hitch socket member around its lower end periphery. When used in conjunction with each other, the two poles visually assist the vehicle operator in aligning the vehicles so that they may be easily coupled together for towing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,290, issued Sep. 24, 2002, to Turner, discloses a trailer hitch alignment device has a base block for placement on the coupler of a trailer. The block has a magnet at its bottom for being connected to the coupler and a series of apertures directed at varying angles to receive an upright post inclined at a selected angle. A cross arm extending generally horizontally is connected to the post in a manner such as to allow adjustments in vertical and horizontal directions. The post-to-cross arm connection has pair of block members through which the post and cross arm pass and a spring biasing the members together.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,712,378, issued Mar. 30, 2004, to Austin, discloses a trailer hitch alignment device is provided having a hitch alignment guide and a ball target mast. The hitch alignment guide has a vertically disposed, elongated alignment mast affixed to a magnetic, disc shaped hitch base. The ball target mast is composed of a vertically disposed, elongated alignment mast affixed to a magnetic, ring shaped ball base. The masts are telescoping shafts having linearly spaced alignment indicia are provided in a linearly spaced manner along the upper portion of the shafts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,607, issued Jul. 20, 2004, to Mizusawa et al., discloses a driving aiding system for displaying a picked-up image of a rear-view camera equipped onto a rear portion of a vehicle on a screen of a displaying means arranged at a position which can be viewed from a driver's seat when the vehicle is to be backed, a locus estimated line of a hitch which is equipped onto a rear portion of the vehicle is superposed on the picked-up image of the rear-view camera to display when a predetermined instruction input is received.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,363, issued Dec. 7, 2004, to Amerson, discloses an alignment apparatus for assisting a driver in directing coupling engagement between a towing vehicle hitch and a trailer hitch. The apparatus includes a guide carried by the towing vehicle representing the position of the towing vehicle hitch for being visible to the driver. A target is carried by the trailer representing the position of the trailer hitch for being visible to the driver. The target has a pair of laterally spaced posts defining a target zone for receiving the guide to align the towing vehicle hitch with the trailer hitch for coupling engagement. A sensor is carried by the guide for determining whether the guide is within the target zone. An indicator is operatively associated with the sensor for indicating to the driver when the guide is within the target zone to alert the driver of alignment between the towing vehicle hitch and the trailer hitch for coupling engagement.
In spite of the many advancements in the art of trailer hitches and the coupling of such hitches with a trailer, there exists a need in the art for improved apparatus, methods and products for coupling a hitch and trailer.
This and other needs in the art will become apparent to one of skill in the art upon review of this specification, including its drawings and claims.